


Mine.

by Reni_Noir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Armin is a clever bean, Assassin Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Ereri is life, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hunter Eren Yeager, I promise, IMSORRY, Levi wants that Jaeger booty, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Prison, Rimming, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, blindfolding, ereri, everywhere, first fic, great escapist Eren, jean&eren are past lovers, lol, soft!Eren, soft!Levi, ugh I know lol, wtf is this fic, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reni_Noir/pseuds/Reni_Noir
Summary: Famous Bounty Hunter, Eren Jaeger, arrested again. He'd always had a reason to enter Sina prison and this time that reason was Levi Ackerman.





	1. A Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am the Reni side to the 'Reni_Noir' and this is my first fic! This fic is probably just going to be a smut-filled mess that is engulfed in sexual tension. I'm sorry not sorry ◙‿◙  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this! (^ー^)ｖ

Eren hears the van doors open to reveal four guards ready to get him out. He locks eyes with them, his heterochromia eyes narrowing. One bright gold, one bright emerald green. They all scowl at him -Eren stands slowly and he sees the guards flinch slightly. It was subtle, but it was still a reaction. Eren smirks, a flash of his teeth showing, the guards glare at him and roughly move him out of the van. Eren keeps the smirk on his face as he is pushed towards the newly furbished prison building. This is Eren’s third time in prison, this particular prison in fact. Sina’s most established prison in centuries, it is supposed to be unescapable. Well, except to Eren Jaeger that is. 

As they enter the steel doors by the use of fingerprint recognition, Eren nearly scoffs at the newly developed system. He is walked through a series of corridors until finally they reach the canteen area where all of the prisoners are now eating or fighting for food. He recognizes a few people, some enemies, some allies. The guards slightly bow to the head warden who scowls at Eren, his glare is full of pure hatred. Keith Shadis. Eren does a little wave with one of his hands which are currently handcuffed in front of him.

“Jaeger, I see you’re visiting us again, although I assure you this will be your home from now on,” Shadis almost growls out and the entire canteen is now dead silent. 

“Thanks for taking your time out of your busy schedule to welcome me back, sir,” Eren replies mockingly and Shadis narrows his eyes but Eren could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“I wouldn’t get so comfortable, Jaeger, there’s a new system here that even outmatches you.” Shadis smirks and walks away, back to his office. Eren raises an eyebrow at Shadis’ comment and wonders how much this prison has changed in the two years he had been gone. 

The thought is soon gone when the guards push him forward to take him to his cell. Eren takes in everything around him, and he notices that it has been modernised incredibly. The walls are now grey marble, the canteen has marble benches that are built into the floor. The doors to the cell, that are built in a circle and upward like a cylinder, are now made out of steel and some kind of other metal Eren doesn’t recognise. He is brought to the second floor and led to the number 104. He is surprised that he is sharing with someone this time. 

He sees his name already printed on the door along side a name his eyes widen at. _Levi Ackerman_. He has heard that name in his line of work in the underground too many times to count. Eren visibly gulps but is moved into the room and, thankfully, Levi wasn’t here yet. He lets go of the air he had been holding in sub-consciously and is relieved of his cuffs from his hands and his feet. He nods at the guards who leave him be while he changes into a white tank top and his blue overalls. He ties the arms of the overalls at the front and leaves his top half of his body uncovered. He puts on the black army boots also laid out for him and climbs up to the top bunk where Levi has clearly not been. 

Suddenly a small group of people come into his cell and so Eren keeps his body flat against his bed. 

“Do you know the person who you are bunking with? They never usually make you share with people, given how you are,” Eren hears a familiar voice say and his face returns to his trademark smirk. Jean. 

“I have heard the name before, but no, never met him,” Eren hears a deep, smooth voice reply. He shivers at the sound of it. 

“Neither…” Eren hears Jean murmur and Eren nearly laughs out loud. Jean knew exactly who he was, and he definitely hasn’t forgotten him either. 

“I’ve heard of him and met him.” Another guy chimes in, his voice cheery but also quite deep, Eren recognises his voice as his friend Marco’s. 

“Oh?” The deep voice inquires. 

“He was the old prison boss here two years ago but he escaped again as usual so he wasn’t here long, Jean knows him too, I know he does,” Marco chuckles and Eren hears Jean groan.

“No, I don’t. I’ve heard he’s an idiot.”

Eren decides he’s going to mess with Jean a bit and quietly gets himself into a comfortable position before looking over his shoulder to spot where the ashen haired guy was and lifts himself with known experience and ability, to land expertly onto Jean’s shoulders. 

“I’m an idiot am I, horseface?” Eren says to Jean, right in his ear before Jean collapses under himself, Eren going down with him. In the landing, Eren ends up straddling Jean and pinning his arms above his head. 

“Surprised to see me back?” Eren comments while Jean’s mouth stays open in shock. Eren chuckles and stands up to face the other two men and stops smirking as his eyes lock with steel-grey ones. The man is a few inches shorter than him, but his presence screams power. His face could’ve been cut from marble from how sharp his features were, his skin pale, his black hair cut into an undercut. Eren’s doe eyes widen as he realises he is staring at the face of the underground mafia boss, Levi Ackerman. 

Eren looks at the man’s defined figure again, the muscles strong but not unattractive. Eren bites his lip as he imagines what this man could do to him before his chin is grabbed sharply and steel-grey eyes bore into him.

“Like what you see? You little shit.” Levi smirks and Eren chuckles in response.

“You know who I am, you know what I do when I kill my targets.” Eren moves his hand up to stroke the inside of Levi’s wrist of the hand that is holding his chin. 

“Hmm, yes I do, because you killed my uncle.” Eren does not flinch at his words nor does he not stop stroking his wrist. Marco and Jean stare wide eyed at the two men before shuffling out the cell, closing the door behind them. 

Eren pulls out of Levi’s hold and leans against the bunk bed.

“You’re the one who set the bounty, in the first place.” Eren smirks again while keeping eye contact with the steel-eyed beauty. 

“There’s a pretty pricey bounty on my head at the moment as well.” Levi steps forward, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. 

“I know,” Eren whispers as he hooks one of his legs around Levi’s waist, locking them together. Levi presses himself further into Eren and starts traveling his hand down Eren’s body. Eren shivers in response, his senses heightened at Levi’s touch.

“Dealing with me in prison won’t do you any good, if you get us both out, you can kill me,” Levi whispers against Eren’s lips. Eren smiles, his eyes still on Levi’s. He knows that the boss doesn’t want to be killed, he is doing foreplay.

“I’m not out to kill you,” Eren murmurs back, his lips tracing Levi’s. Levi lifts up Eren’s other leg, holding his weight and Eren gasps lightly, his warm breath fluttering over Levi’s open lips. 

“Then what do you want with me?” Levi looks between Eren’s lips and his eyes slowly, his eyes dark with want. Eren traces the back of Levi’s undercut with his fingers lightly and squeezes his legs together, causing friction between their groins making them both suck air in deeply.

“A lot of things, but your death is definitely not one of them.” Eren breathes out and licks his lips lightly, his tongue touching Levi’s bottom lip for a split second, making the man go rigid, his cock becoming harder against Eren’s. 

“Once we get out of here, I’ll give you everything you want.” Levi leans into Eren more, enjoying the closeness and the friction.

“Deal,” Eren murmurs as he places his forehead against Levi’s, rocking against him gently. If Eren wanted this man all to himself he’s going to have to gain his trust just like he has wanted to ever since he first saw him in the underground. 

Levi smirks then and bites Eren’s bottom lip firmly, close to drawing blood before licking it and pulling away from Eren entirely. Eren moans softly at the loss of contact but does not beg for it back. Levi licks his lips before running his thumb across them, Eren watching his every move with hungry eyes.

“Get us out in a week, brat, and I will make you mine.” 

Eren steps forward again and pats Levi softly on the crotch before smiling devilishly.

“You mean, you will become _mine_.” 

 

Eren could get both him and Levi out of the hell-hole in less than 24 hours but Eren wanted to see how the mafia boss could even bear this environment, let alone stay in it. Eren wonders why Levi hasn’t even attempted to escape the prison in the first place. 

Eren sits alone on one of the smaller tables at the back of the cafeteria, keeping out of sight as much as he can. He perches his feet on top of the fit in marble table and watches a familiar group of men.  
One is bald, short but has a bright smile on his face, his gold eyes shining. Eren recognises him as Connie Springer, one of his old friends from when Eren was naïve and pure. He tilts his head slightly as he assesses Connie laughing with two other guys who, for once, Eren doesn’t know. One is tall but lanky, his dark hair cut short, his face slightly long and his smile is small. The other is smaller but built like an army man, his blond hair cut close to a buzz cut, his face is shaped into a scowl, his eyes quite small but sharp. Eren recognizes the face of the much taller man and crosses his legs which are on the table. 

Suddenly the blond turns his head, as if he knows he is being watched, and looks straight into Eren’s eyes. Eren doesn’t look away and simply narrows his eyes as if it was a challenge, a smirk gracing his lips. The other’s follow the blonds lead and Eren’s smirk only grows when he is approached by the three men.

“I’ve heard about you, Jaeger. I know you can get out of this place and fast. What’s your price?” The blond asks, a grin form, his eyes a bright hazel colour. He leans against the table, Eren notes the veins pulsing out of the forearms of the man and he nearly scoffs. He will get his neck sliced if he tries to intimidate him. 

“I don’t have a price, I only get people out that I want out,” Eren keeps his eyes locked with the burly man, narrowing them, “and I don’t even know your name, I have no reason to help you,” Eren says bluntly before getting up to leave. The man steps in front of him and crosses his arms across his chest as if to make a point of his big arms.

“I am the heir to the Braun family, I could make you a very rich man,” the man says, wearing a smug smile. Eren couldn’t help the small laugh that slips through his lips. 

“I have no need for money, especially from the Braun family, you lot need to hold onto every last penny.” Eren chuckles and pushes past Reiner Braun, the cocky heir to a low rank mafia group. Reiner goes to grab him by the arm but Eren grabs it and twists it hard behind the cocky bastard’s back. Eren hits the nerves on the back of Reiner’s knees with his calf, making Reiner collapse onto the floor. Reiner hisses as Eren grabs him by the hair, so that his lips are right next to Reiner’s right ear.

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you, I know you want to kill me or hurt me but that’s okay everyone does. I am not going to help you, do your time here, Braun.” Eren lets go of him then and Reiner catches himself, looking down in disbelief as Eren walks away from the cafeteria, all eyes on him. 

Eren hears someone pacing up to him as he heads for the marble stairs that will lead up to his cell. 

“You’re making a lot of enemies, Eren,” Eren hears Jean hiss as he walks in step with him. Eren sighs at the scowl the horse-face is adorning. 

“As if I am an ally with anyone, Jean. I’ve probably killed someone close to them, therefore they hate me, you know this.” Eren shrugs and they climb the steps together.

“You do have allies, not as many as you do enemies, but you do have them,” Jean huffs out and walks with Eren towards his cell. When they reach the door Eren turns to Jean, an eyebrow raised.

“Did you seriously just follow me to lecture me about making enemies?” 

Jean shakes his head and fidgets on the spot while twiddling his thumbs idly. 

“I… Um… Wanted to ask why you decided to come back because you always come in here for a reason, the last time was to get Kenny Ackerman out of here and then you killed him as soon as you did for the bounty…” Jean starts to mumble and Eren rolls his eyes.

“What’s your point, Kirstein?” Eren demands, his tone irritated. He hates it when Jean babbles.

“My point is I want to know your next target and how the fuck are you going to get out with the new security, you have no loopholes this time.” Jean glares at Eren and walks into Eren’s cell to find it empty so he sits on the chair that is to Eren’s desk.

Eren goes into his cell and shuts the door behind him, deciding to lean against it.

“I don’t have a target this time, Jean. I have a high interest in someone who’s only been in here a couple of weeks. I have already found loopholes in their new system, Armin looked into it for me. He has more access now that he works at the Smith residence,” Eren explains and Jean’s eyes widen in shock that Eren already has a plan. Jean then shakes his head while chuckling.

“I should’ve known that you had everything set up before you came here.” 

“What was the deal with not knowing who I was, Kristein? Marco didn’t pretend and I have known that guy for a few years.” Eren narrows his eyes at his old friend and ex-lover. Jean straightens up and nervously coughs at the look Eren gives him.

“I wanted to seem aloof in front of the new guy, I mean he’s Levi Ackerman for gods sake and he’s sharing a goddamn cell with you!” Jean pouts and Eren smirks brightly.

“I am so glad I messed that up for you. Aren’t you banging Marco, anyway?” 

Jean freezes up at that question and Eren tilts his head in question.

“No, he’s straight, I told you this before,” Jean mumbles and looks down at his calloused hands.

“Didn’t seem straight when I banged him,” Eren says nonchalantly and Jean gapes at him.

“Do you just fucking sleep with everyone?!” Jean screams and Eren laughs, hard, hard enough for him to clutch at his side and bend over. He wipes a tear and breathes deeply before answering his friend.

“Not anymore, but you know I did in the past and Marco had some good information at the time so yeah. Get a move on and bang him, he probably wanks about you when you’re asleep anyway.” Eren winks at Jean and then opens his cell door.

Jean growls and stands up abruptly to storm over to the doorway.

“I fucking hate you, Jaeger.” He snarls before leaving.

“No, you don’t!” Eren calls after him before shutting the cell door once again. He sighs against the door and lets his body sink to the floor. 

Suddenly the door his yanked open and Eren falls on his back to be face to face with non-other than Levi Ackerman’s crotch. He stares for a bit before Levi moves into the cell, stepping around Eren. He raises his eyebrow at the young man still on the floor so Eren pulls himself up into a sitting position. He reaches up to close the cell door before locking eyes with the narrowed silver ones that have haunted his dream ever since he first saw Levi in the underground. That was 6 years ago and Eren has never forgotten them.

“Why’re you glaring at me, what have I done wrong?” Eren tilts his head and he leans back, once again, against the cell door. 

“Have you figured out a way to get us out of here?” Levi asks, his voice low and soft but has more of a sting than usual.

“I had a plan to get out before I was even arrested, and I know that is not why you are glaring at me,” Eren states and makes no move to coax Levi out of his anger. 

“Get us out tomorrow.” Levi demands and then lies down on his bed, turning away from Eren. Eren feels his eye twitch in annoyance at the stubborn mafia boss and crawls quietly over to Levi. He’s about to tap Levi on the shoulder when he is suddenly forced onto the floor, his back searing with pain. He opens his dazed eyes to lock with Levi’s. He has his hands trapped with one hand above his head and his legs are numb with Levi’s weight upon them.

“No fucking anyone while you’re in here,” Levi growls and Eren feels the threat in his words flow into his body, making him shiver. 

“I didn’t plan to, but you have no right to say that to me,” Eren snarls back at Levi, his multi-coloured eyes blazing with defiance. Levi’s gaze softens but doesn’t let up on his grip.  
“You’re right, sorry if I am being unreasonable but we have a deal,” Levi leans down and his nose brushes against Eren’s, his breath fanning across the young man’s lips, “and I don’t want sloppy seconds from prison inmates. If you want to be mine, then you have to give all of yourself to me.”

Eren’s anger dies when he realises that Levi was jealous and pride along with desire fill him.

“You barely know me, Levi Ackerman, I may only be yours for a short time,” Eren whispers seductively, his warm breath mingling with Levi’s.

“I know a lot more than you think I do, Eren Jaeger.” Levi gives him a small smile before getting off of the younger man and climbing back onto his bed. Eren stares wide-eyed at the older man’s back and carefully pushes himself off the ground to climb up to his bed. Eren gulps softly as he repeats Levi saying his name over and over again in his head, the words he said making Eren’s heart heavy with anticipation.

It seems that they both have a lot to explain when they get out of here.


	2. Eren The Great Escapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys^^ this is another chapter for you! I am sorry I took so long writing this one, I just wanted to make it as best as I can.   
> Anyway! Enjoy! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Eren has the whole new layout of the prison memorised, the prison is shaped like a dome, the only ways out are the hole at the very top of the prison and through the front door. Eren knows there’s fire exits as they had to install them throughout the complex due to health and safety precautions. Instead of the fire exits being doors, they are false bottomed marble in random places, two each on every even number floor. Eren knows exactly where all of these false bottomed tiles are. 

Eren sips his coffee alone, and with his legs up on the table in his natural state as he silently eyes everyone in the room and then every location of the false tiles on each floor. His smile is covered by his coffee cup as he plans his escape, Levi in tow. 

“You look so fucking creepy when you do that.” Eren hears a familiar voice say from the right side of him and he slowly puts his cup down, then turns his face to Jean while smiling his escape smile. Jean cringes but sits down next to him, Marco joining them. 

“See? Fucking creepy, no wonder the cafeteria is almost empty,” Jean grumbles and seems to shuffle closer to Marco, it was subtle movement on Jean’s part but Eren’s smile turns into a perverted smirk.

“So, have you two finally fucked yet?” Eren says while planting his feet back on the floor, ready to run. Jean’s face slowly contorts into anger and Eren’s grip tightens on his coffee cup as he starts running away from the two-toned haired, horse-face. Eren laughs and looks behind him as he runs to see Marco also getting up, red-faced. 

Suddenly Eren bashes into harder but smaller body than his own. Eren swears lightly when he hears Levi sigh heavily. Green and gold clash with sliver as Eren locks eyes with Levi, whose neck is now covered in coffee as are the top of his overalls. Eren sees the dark liquid slide down Levi’s Adam’s apple and he feels his tongue dart out to wet his dry lips. Levi’s eyes follow the movement before Eren darts down and licks Levi’s neck with slow precision. Eren tastes his sweet coffee, a slight taste of salt and the scent of Levi hits his nose. Levi breathes out deeply and steps away from Eren, his eyes dark. Levi says nothing, but he steps back, jerks his head once to command Eren to follow. Eren no longer hears footsteps chasing after him and he doesn’t look back either as he follows behind Levi. 

Eren keeps his head down as he walks back with Levi to their cell. As soon as he gets back Levi grabs him and pushes him against the wall next to their bunkbed. Eren doesn’t have time to think before he feels Levi’s mouth at his neck, teeth grazing at the joint between his collarbone and neck. He lets out an involuntary moan and his hands grasp at Levi’s dark hair. Levi sucks harder until Eren is rutting against him and gasping.

“Levi—Please…” Eren gasps out, tightening his hold on Levi. 

Levi groans against Eren’s neck as he feels Eren tug harder on his hair and he thinks of how much hotter Eren would become when he finally fucked him right. 

Levi slowly slides his teeth gently upwards against Eren’s neck until he reaches his earlobe. 

“What do you want Eren? We can’t do anything more until we’re out of here,” Levi breathes into Eren’s ear and he feels the younger man shiver. He pushes his right thigh in between Eren’s legs. Eren takes advantage of the action and tightens his legs around Levi’s thigh, rubbing himself gently on the hardened muscle in a steady rhythm. 

Eren leans down to breathe into Levi’s ear to counter the older man. 

“Be ready to get out of here tonight, Rivaille.”

Levi’s hand immediately comes up to grip Eren’s neck. Eren smiles lightly as he knows only a few people know of that name, himself being one of the lucky few.

“I wouldn’t use that name so lightly with me, brat,” Levi growls in his ear, his grip tightening. Eren’s hard grip on Levi’s hair turns into languid, slow strokes and he feels the grip on his neck loosen.

“You have no fear, kid, it’s terrifying.” 

“I have a lot of fears. Being choked is definitely not one of them though,” Eren whispers and he locks eyes with Levi when he pulls away from his neck. He sees Levi’s gaze soften into both lust and something else he can’t figure out.

“Hmm… Anyway, you haven’t earned the right to call me that, brat.” Levi lets go of Eren’s neck and steps back from him, trying to calm his dick down from wanting to pound this kid into the next century. 

Eren watches him step back and he reaches up to lightly feel his neck, pining for Levi’s touch once again. He silently lets his hand drop down to his side and meets Levi’s eyes again with a heavy look. 

“Will I have the right when I get you out of here?” He murmurs, Levi’s eyes never leaving his.

“Maybe, brat, maybe. Let’s get out of here first.”

Eren nods and looks away, suddenly feeling awkward but he shakes it off and gives Levi a smirk.

“Get ready for tonight, boss-man!” He chuckles cheerfully as he leaves their cell once again to double check his escape plan. 

 

Eren checks their hall once more before waving Levi over to him after he had knocked out every guard on the floor - with Levi’s help of course. Levi soundlessly crouches next to him as Eren taps the fire exit three times, the false bottom moves slightly, and Levi carefully moves it to the side. 

They move quickly, sliding down the ladder with careful precision, Eren putting the false bottom back into place. Levi turns on a flashlight he nicked from one of the guards and Eren leads, knowing the way out of the series of tunnels before them. He’s going to hug Armin so much when he gets out of here, maybe take him out to his favourite sushi place.

Eren hears the fire alarm in the distance and Eren grabs Levi tightly, wrapping his hand around his wrist. They sprite quickly towards a steel locked door and Eren swiftly goes over to the keypad and types in the code. The door clicks and satisfaction spreads through Eren, he smiles and pushes open the door, pulling Levi in tow. 

The cold air of Sina hits them and Eren looks around and spots all kinds of trucks, vans and even motorbikes that they capture criminals with. Eren doesn’t think twice when he spots a black motorbike that looks like his back home and he rushes over to it, Levi not far behind him. He starts chuckling lightly when he notices that it is in fact his motorbike. Armin is one clever fucker. 

He notices the keys dangling around one of the handles and he immediately throws his leg over, straddling the bike firmly. 

“You’re not serious, kid.” He hears Levi say as he takes off the keys and puts them into the ignition.

“I’m dead serious about my own bike, Mr. Boss-Man.” Eren smirks as he revs the bike while winking at Levi. The older man’s eyes widen in surprise, the only features that seem to ever show emotion. 

“Your organisation skills surprise me, brat,” Levi breathes out as he gets on the bike behind Eren, not sure where he should put his hands. 

Eren grabs the older man’s forearms lightly and pulls them around his waist.

“Hang on tight, boss-man, we have to get you home,” Eren whispers as he gives one last stroke to Levi’s strong forearms and then he grips onto the handles and revs the bike once more. He feels Levi pull him closer, clutching tightly and he takes off, smiling yet again. 

 

They drive through the city of Sina, the cold air whipping around them as Eren zips through different paths around the city. The city is full of apartment buildings and business buildings, sometimes there are little boutiques shops and cafes weaved through the looming offices. Eren sees the final pathway towards the Underground and breathes out in relief as he sees that snow starts to fall, his breath coming out like smoke. 

As they enter the Underground the bright lights from the city disappear and are replaced by dimmed, sunset glowing lights. Daylight never seems to enter the Underground properly. Eren wonders how the Underground still thrives what with the new government and all. 

Eren slows down as he goes through the Underground, it looks like the city but a more distorted version and a lot more nightclubs. Eren spots one of Levi’s owned nightclubs, Recon. It is made out of glass, the music and multicoloured lights bouncing off of it. Eren heads for the double glass door and stops his bike, nodding to the two security guards who widen their eyes slowly as Levi gets off the back of the bike. 

Eren chuckles as the guards fuss over Levi, asking if he wanted to go home etc. He revs the bike again, ready to leave and head back up to the city when Levi steps in front of the bike.  
“What are you doing, boss-man? I gotta get home too,” Eren laughs and revs his bike once more as if to signal for Levi to move out of his way. He has done his part of the deal. He can’t stay in the Underground for too long. 

“Stay awhile brat, I have to thank you properly.” Levi places his hands over Eren’s on the handles and Eren tightens his grip in response, the top of his hands now on fire with Levi’s warmth.

“Maybe some other time,” Eren murmurs as he looks away from Levi’s piercing gaze. He lifts his eyes from the ground when he notices movement from the top of the building next to Recon. Sniper. They’re waiting for Levi to go back inside otherwise they would’ve taken the shot by now. 

Levi sighs heavily at Eren’s response and starts to move away from the younger man. Eren squeezes his eyes shut before he sets his bike so it stands on its own and swiftly catches up with Levi and links his arm through the older man’s.

“I changed my mind, make it up to me, boss-man. This may be the last time you see me after all,” he whispers into Levi’s ear as they walk towards the nightclub entrance. He feels Levi’s grip on his arm tighten.

“What do you mean by that?” Levi murmurs back to him, his lips barely moving. Eren chuckles and kisses Levi on the cheek.

“Let’s just go have fun, I am sorry I am not in the correct attire.” Eren gestures to his blue overalls and Levi looks down at himself too, another sigh lets loose.

“We shall go up to my headquarters and your bike will be safely hidden,” Levi explains and nods to one of the guards who immediately go over to Eren’s bike to take care of it.

Levi then leads them to the left side of the nightclub and into a back door. They go up a glass spiral staircase, all the way up to the top. Eren sees that the glass is lined with something else, probably to make it stronger. 

They reach a floor which only has one door, a mirror door and Eren internally cringes at how filthy he looks. The dirt from the city is half way up his overalls and his hair looks like its been dipped into dark grease from a fast food restaurant. 

Levi presses his hand on the keypad next to the door and it slides open, the keypad now glowing green. Levi enters, expecting Eren to follow. Eren surveys his surroundings before entering the room after Levi, the door shutting behind him. 

In the room there is only a king-sized bed and an en-suite bathroom. He notices a large wardrobe to the right side as well but he didn’t expect any more from the mafia boss. He probably only uses this room for sex, sleep and a resting point. The room is dark, the walls a maroon colour, the wood dark contrasting to the excitement that is happening further down in the building. 

“What suddenly changed your mind?” Levi asks as he walks over to the wardrobe and starts to pull out clothes.

“The sniper that was spying us on the roof of the next building.” Eren deadpans and he starts to take off his blue overalls. He hears Levi hum in response.

“Blue or black?” Levi holds up two suits, Eren points to the blue one and Levi places them on the bed.

“Take care of this suit, brat. It’s one of my best.”

“Do you keep all of your best suits here, boss-man?” Eren chuckles as they both head to the bathroom at the same time.

“No, but I do keep a few here.” Levi rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow at the younger man’s boldness of following him into the bathroom.

“Oi, you ain’t taking a shower with me.” Levi looks at the man up and down, turning his nose up at his filthiness. Eren’s right eyebrow quirks up in disbelief.

“We are both disgusting right now, and I bet your shower is big enough for the both of us, old man.” Eren smirks and reaches for the door handle to the bathroom. He hears Levi growl before he is pushed up against said door.

“You’re a cheeky little shit, aren’t you?” Levi seethes.

“Sir, yes, sir and I’m surprised that you’re touching me so easily when you know how filthy I am,” Eren lowers his voice and Levi’s face hardens as he rips himself away from Eren. 

“Alright we’re both going in, you’re not allowed to contaminate me or this room any longer.”

Eren quietly laughs in victory as they both enter Levi’s huge bathroom. The shower was definitely big enough for the both of them and more as the water comes from the ceiling like a rain shower. The room is made out of dark marble apart from the glass door to the shower and the square mirror above the sink.

Eren immediately strips quickly and folds his clothes, putting them to the side before practically leaping into the shower.

“Oi, brat for fuck sake, you’re like a fucking gerbil.” 

Eren laughs hard at Levi’s description before he is suddenly engulfed in water and he gasps, then sighs at the feel of warm water coating his body. Levi prods his side with shampoo and body wash containers. Eren beams at him before taking them and placing them down on the floor near him. 

Eren then does a double take at Levi’s body, his own freezing in sudden arousal. He has a sudden need of wanting to trace the muscles of Levi’s arms and then feel his way down the incredibly toned body of the ex-soldier. Levi’s body is also littered with many scars from the past and also a sleeve tattoo that trails to his back where he has the tattoo of his group. The Ackerman Wings of Freedom sign. 

Eren doesn’t hesitate as he steps forward and traces the lines of Levi’s back, pressing his fingertips more on the tattoo. Levi flinches slightly and steps forward, away from Eren’s light traces.

He turns slightly to lock eyes with the younger man, his gaze turning from uncertainty to lust as his gaze flicks down to Eren’s body.

Eren’s body is lithe and strong, built like a parkour runner. His legs go on for days and his tanned skin highlights the droplets of water trailing down his body. Levi subconsciously licks his lips as he brings his eyes back to Eren’s. He expected to see amusement in those multi-coloured eyes but all he saw was pure want, both gold and green darkened in arousal.

Eren steps forward again with caution and slowly lifts his hands to cup Levi’s face lightly. They both become speechless as their breaths mingle together, their lips brushing together with every breath. Eren traces his fingers down Levi’s neck, tenderly massaging the rest of the tension in the muscles away. Levi closes his eyes at the pressure, a light moan breaks out of his lips, the sound tracing Eren’s. 

“Let me wash your hair?” Eren breathes out, surprising both himself and Levi. 

Levi grabs his shampoo and hands it to Eren who smiles, rubbing the lotion in his hands before massaging it into Levi’s hair. Levi groans into Eren’s neck as the younger man continues to rub his headache away.

All too soon Eren pulls away and lets Levi wash his hair. He attacks his own greasy mop of hair with shampoo and sighs at the smell of citrus filling the bathroom. He uses the minty body wash to scrub every crevice of his body, desperately trying to get rid of that prison smell of stale sweat. He sees Levi doing the exact same thing and laughs as they both finish at the same time. 

Levi turns off the shower and hops out to grab the two white towels on the rack, tossing one at Eren.

Eren roughly dries his hair and then rubs the towel over his body before wrapping it around his waist. He feels eyes on him again and he lifts his head to meet dark sliver eyes. Eren feels his mouth gape open slightly at Levi’s slicked back, still slightly wet hair and the smell of citrus hits his nose again. 

Eren bites his lip softly at the view and Levi’s eyes flick down to watch the movement. Eren feels himself become hotter, his erection coming back. 

Eren doesn’t see Levi move but one second he’s standing near the sink and the next second he’s up against the shower door. He breathes out harshly before Levi’s mouth is on his own. Eren moans into the kiss, feeling Levi’s desire flow into his own blood as their tongues move in a rhythm. Eren’s nails rake over Levi shoulders and back softly. 

Levi growls softly and hitches Eren’s legs up to wrap them around his waist, Eren’s towel loosening. Eren’s hands travel back up to Levi’s hair and clutches tightly at the dark strands, keeping Levi as close to him as possible. Levi tightens his grip on Eren’s thighs and breaks off the heated kiss to start sucking hard at Eren’s neck, determined to leave a mark.

Eren moans at the unexpected graze of Levi’s teeth against his skin, his cock now free of the towel and rubbing against Levi’s tensed abs. 

Eren suddenly feels Levi’s hand on his cock, rubbing lightly, causing Eren to gasp. Levi starts to rub harder until Eren is panting and squeezing his legs tighter around the older man. 

“Yours… too…” Eren pants and bites lightly at Levi’s ear before kissing it lightly. Levi doesn’t listen as he reaches his other hand round to brush against Eren’s asshole. Eren bites down on his lip to stop his moan coming out as he shakes his head from side to side. 

“Levi—Wait please…” Eren murmurs out, his body shivering as Levi massages his hole.

“Not used to being pleasured, Eren?” Levi whispers against his neck and Eren nearly moans at the change in Levi’s voice, turning raspier. Eren shakes his head in response and Levi smiles against the younger man’s neck. 

Suddenly Levi bites down on Eren’s neck and at the same time twists his cock just right while adding a single finger inside Eren. Eren silently screams and throws back his head, a low moan following, his cum now covering Levi’s chest. 

Levi lets Eren’s legs down and Eren breathes out slowly as he comes back to his senses, a smile forming on his face. He sees Levi leave the bathroom and Eren follows, not bothering to cover himself up again. 

He pushes Levi onto the bed and hears the man chuckle as Eren straddles him.

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I love comments and I feed on kudos aha   
> If you want to know future updates and all, follow me on twitter - Reni_Noir   
> Also special thanks, as always to my beta reader Noir who has her own Yoonmin fic on this account ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


	3. Come Look For Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys^^   
> This is another chapter for y'all! I hope you enjoy it, leave a comment or a kudos or both if you do! ｡^‿^｡

Eren slowly tears away the white towel that is concealing his prize. He licks his lips slowly as he reveals Levi’s hard cock, a couple of inches bigger than Eren’s, making the younger man’s mouth drool. He whispers small kisses from the tip down to the balls, this surprises Levi and Eren feels a rough, calloused hand thread its fingers through his hair. Eren takes this as encouragement and looks up at the older man before taking the cock in front of him whole, the tip hitting the back of his throat. No gag reflex.

Eren slowly pulls off Levi’s cock, sucking hard and winks at the older man. Levi’s breathing has become faster but apart from that, no reaction. Eren sees this as a challenge and takes Levi in his mouth again. He doesn’t hesitate to use his hand to stroke just underneath the older man’s balls, applying pressure and then returning it to a simple stroke, over and over until he feels Levi’s grip tighten on his hair. Eren groans around the older man’s cock and sucks harder, letting his teeth lightly graze the tip as he comes back up. Eren finally hears a low groan rip from Levi’s throat and he feels himself harden at the sound. 

He gives it one last lick, feeling it pulse after his tongue, his eyes locking with his now extremely aroused mafia-man. 

Levi raises one dark eyebrow in question at Eren stopping. Eren keeps his eyes locked with Levi’s as he strokes the side of Levi’s cock with his forefinger. He wipes the pre-cum off the tip and licks it off. Levi doesn’t move as Eren climbs back up the bed, hovering over Levi with a smirk gracing his lips. 

“Not today,” Eren whispers against Levi’s lips. Levi’s hands naturally rest on Eren’s thighs, stroking them slowly, up and down. 

Levi frowns at Eren’s words and grips the younger man’s thighs tighten.

“What do you mean, brat?” Levi whispers back in question, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. Eren hums gently in response, catching Levi’s lips in his once again while rocking their bodies together. 

Levi kisses him back slowly with a careful precision that Eren has never experienced before. Eren feels himself move as Levi gently rolls him over, so that he is beneath the older man. It is not a position that Eren is used to. 

Suddenly as the kiss becomes deeper, Eren’s heart races faster, his hands subconsciously threading through Levi’s dark hair. This isn’t what he wanted to do, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It’s almost suffocating, but Eren also feels that he’s never breathed easier. 

Eren gives Levi one last peck on the lips, their eyes dark with an emotion they don’t yet understand. 

“I gotta go, boss-man,” Eren murmurs quietly and then he moves gracefully out from under Levi. 

Eren wanders over to the wardrobe and opens the doors to find other suits and some casual clothes. He grabs a pair of loose grey sweats and a dark green hoodie.

“You gonna leave me like this, brat? You’ve only just made my good side,” Levi states while watching Eren finish dressing himself in his clothes, a warm of unexpected pleasure flowing through him at the site. Eren doesn’t say a word before he’s striding back over to Levi. 

Levi doesn’t register what is happening before his cock is quickly in Eren’s hot mouth again. Eren twists his tongue around the tip strongly before swallowing the whole thing and making his mouth tight as his ass would be. 

Levi growls and one of his hands grips Eren’s hair tightly as he comes to the edge quickly. Eren moans at the pain, causing vibrations around Levi’s cock. 

“Fuck, _Eren_!” Levi groans before coming into Eren’s mouth and Eren swallows immediately, sucking every last drop out of the older man. Eren gives it one last lick before licking his own lips and standing. 

As Levi comes down from his high, Eren shrugs his shoes on and makes his way to the door. He looks back at the mess of a man he made and opens the door. 

“I’ll see you again, boss-man, this time you have to come looking for me.” Eren blows him a kiss before closing the door behind him, already deciding to go kill the sniper who was aiming at them earlier. 

 

~

 

Levi swirls his whiskey slowly as he waits for Erwin in their favourite bar. He tries to get back into his business head, but his thoughts always go back to the being that is Eren Jaeger. Levi tightens his grip on his glass, his fingers clutching at the rim. His natural scowl deepens as he thinks back to how he kissed the younger man in that one moment, what he felt and how instead of wanting to fuck the man until he screamed… He wanted to… 

What did he want to do? 

Before he could answer he could think this through any clearer, Erwin finally makes his appearance and sits down in front of Levi, his right ankle immediately going up to rest on his left knee.

“One of Nile’s snipers, set out to get that bounty on your head, was killed last night and it wasn’t one of your or my men,” Eren tells him and orders himself a scotch. Levi feels himself smirk at Erwin’s information.

“How did they die?” Levi questions and then taking a sip of his whiskey, his fingers now more relaxed. 

“A single blow to the right temple causing the sniper to die from a crack to his upper spine and severe skull damage.”

Levi knows that is Eren’s signature kill move, apart from crushing his victims’ necks with his thighs. He is, again, in the young man’s debt and he does not mind it one bit.

“I know you already know who could have pulled off such a kill,” Erwin leans forward, his smile malicious, “as you taught the bastard how to do it.”

Levi scoffs at Erwin’s statement and takes a swig from his whiskey, liking the way it burns down his throat.

“That was a long time ago. I doubt the kid even remembers,” Levi replies icily, his voice turning thick.

“Oh? You think he doesn’t? How can you be so sure?” Erwin leans back and starts lighting a Russian cigar. Levi rolls his eyes.

“He would’ve said something.” 

“Did you say anything?” Erwin raises an eyebrow.

“No, of course I didn’t.” Levi frowns.

“Then why would the kid say something?”

“He’s that kind of person. He would’ve,” Levi sighs out, already becoming exhausted with the conversation as the memories of training the 15-year-old, bright eyed brat, flood his mind.

“It’s been 9 years, Levi. The kid has changed, especially with the shit he’s been through.” 

Levi’s eyes widen at Erwin’s words and thinks back to Eren’s and his conversations so far until he comes to a particular conversation that makes him freeze.

“He called me ‘Rivaille’,” Levi murmurs quietly as if he doesn’t believe his own words.

“Then you have your answer.” Erwin stands, cigar hanging from his mouth. Levi follows his actions and pulls on his suit jacket. 

Levi lights a cigar of his own, his brand having thinner width than Erwin’s. 

“Where to? I am sure this is not the only conversation you wanted to have with me,” Levi chuckles as they walk towards the exit of the secluded bar. 

“I have a new assistant, he’s been in the company for years but he’s… so brilliant that I’m shocked he hasn’t been presented to me beforehand.” Erwin takes a drag of his cigar, letting the smoke go out in rings as they exit the bar. 

“Oh? How young is the lad?” Levi asks, his interest piqued. 

“24. Been in the company for 5 years.” They start walking down the street and Levi grimaces at the sight of people having sex on a black dumpster.

“So, you trust him?” Levi asks, a small smile forming on his thin lips. 

“Yes, very much so,” Erwin replies, his voice dropping an octave. Levi pats him on the back twice before chuckling once again while sucking in another long drag of his cigar.

“Is that why you were late meeting with me?” Levi smirks but it falls when Erwin shakes his head, his hand going up to scratch the back of his blond head.

“Um… No… You see Levi…” Erwin starts to mumble, his ice blue eyes then meeting Levi’s. Levi knows the look his old friend is giving him and he shakes his head in dismay.

“You fucking didn’t, Eyebrows,” Levi growls out as he hears fast footsteps approaching them. He swiftly moves out of the way of the attacker and sighs in annoyance when the person props themselves up on the concrete after falling. 

“Oh, hi, Shorty! Didn’t see you there.” Hanji winks at Levi as she pushes herself up from the ground, dusting off non-existent dirt. Levi ignores her and turns to Erwin again who is smiling sheepishly.

“Why the fuck did you tell her we were meeting up, Eyebrows?” Levi grits out as he dodges yet another hug attempt from Hanji. 

“She could help! I know you want to find E-” Levi kicks Erwin in the shin, so he doesn’t complete his sentence. Unfortunately, Hanji caught on and her golden eyes gleam with pleasure.

“I know where to find your precious boo, Shorty! He likes to keep his identity hidden in the underground though, you understand!” Hanji giggles, while jumping around Levi gleefully. Levi rolls his eyes at her actions and words but nods his head all the same, snubbing out his cigar on a metal bin.

“Yes, do you know where he is, Shitty Glasses?” Levi asks, his voice only showing a hint of hopefulness. Hanji nods and grabs both Levi and Erwin’s hands, dragging them down the main street of the underground. 

“Oi! Don’t just drag us, you shit!” Levi howls as Hanji keeps an iron grip on the men, smiling as she practically skips down the street, therefore ignoring Levi completely.

They finally arrive at their destination. Hanji’s strip club; _Masque_. 

“Why the fuck would he be here?” Levi spits out, his jealously blooming, his jaw clenched.

“Oh Levi, you must know by now that he’s not grown up to be an innocent angel,” Hanji cackles and pulls the men into her strip club. Levi’s eyes narrow as he searches the place for a pair of gold and green eyes. Hanji guides them to a booth as Levi keeps searching, his hope crumbling as he does not find Eren amongst the mass of men at booths and tables. 

“Just be patient, Shorty, he’ll be here soon,” Hanji promises and winks at Levi before ordering the three of them drinks. Levi notices Erwin looking away from the stripper currently dancing, his attention clearly elsewhere. Levi follows his gaze and feels himself smirk at the small blonde, young man bending over the bar to be given a tray of drinks. Levi sees him look down at the order number/table number and then snaps his head back up sharply to lock eyes with Erwin. 

A blush blooms across the young man’s face, his bright, baby blue eyes never leaving Erwin’s as he makes his way over to their table.

Levi covers his smirk with his hand as young man gives Erwin a beaming smile and a respectful nod to Hanji but when his eyes land on Levi, his expression changes to shock. It is only for a second and the young man change his expression back to a polite smile.

“Here are your drinks, Hanji ordered you tequila shots…” the young man explains and Levi scowls at Hanji.

“Seriously, Shitty Glasses? We’re not teenagers,” Levi huffs out as the young man placing a single tequila shot in front of the three of them. 

“You’re gonna need this, Shorty, when you finally see your boo tonight,” Hanji giggles and taps the shot glass while glancing at Levi, waiting.

“I can talk to the brat without needing alcohol,” Levi scoffs, unsure of what Hanji means. Hanji just shakes her head and a familiar creepy smile is made.

“Ah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your night,” the young man bows slightly and turns to leave when Erwin lightly grabs his elbow.

“Armin, when do you get off tonight?” Erwin questions quietly and Levi has to hide his smirk yet again. Armin blushes furiously and keeps his eyes on Erwin’s.

“Midnight. I’ll rest up tomorrow properly for work on Monday, sir.” Armin bows deeply, letting his hair fall over his face. Erwin frowns at his response and opens his mouth to retort but he’s too late as Armin wishes them all a good night once again and retreats back to the bar. 

“You need to push harder, Eyebrows,” Levi murmurs to Erwin as he sees his old friend still tracking every movement Armin makes.

“He sees me as his superior as he should do,” Erwin whispers back to him and Levi rolls his eyes at the pining man.

“That just makes you want him more though, that kind of respect is hard to find these days.” Levi pats Erwin on the shoulder in comfort and looks for Eren once again. 

No luck.

He sighs deeply at his actions. He shouldn’t have let the brat go last night, even if it was to kill the sniper that was after his bounty.

Maybe Eren’s way of killing him also was his way of telling Levi that he remembered him.

Suddenly the lights dim in the strip club and Levi catches Hanji bouncing excitedly in her side of the booth. He follows her gaze to the now darkened stage where the strippers usually perform. The lights shining on the stage before now turn a dark green colour and a figure in all black strolls out to the unusual, arousing music. 

The stripper has a masquerade ball mask on, a custom of Hanji’s, all strippers must keep their masks on while in the club. He starts dancing, moving his hips and at the same time throwing his head side to side. As the stripper gets closer he notices that he’s wearing black tights that are ripped in sections from the top of his thighs down to his ankles, like ladders. 

He dances like a trained ballet dancer, but his moves more are sensual, capturing every eye in the room.

The stripper takes off his cloak that was concealing his upper body and Levi’s hand tightens on the shot glass. He may need the shot after all. The stripper grabs onto the pole and spins round so that his back is on it, so that he grinds against it to the music. His tanned muscles ripple as he pulls himself up on the pole, letting his legs go into a perfect split to then wrap both legs around the pole. He leans back, throwing his head back like he would in pleasure, his eyes closed, mouth open. 

Money is thrown on stage at the enthralling man and the man opens his eyes to smile at the customers, more money is thrown. He then bends his whole body back, so he can grip the pole further down and let his legs slowly detach from the pole, in time to the music. He gracefully stands with his back against the pole again reaching his thumb up to his hand to bite it softly before letting his hand trail down his body, stopping at the start of his tights and then teasingly rub down his crotch as he moves his hips and head in time with the music. His other hand stays above his head, gripping the pole tightly. 

Levi downs the shot with the salt and the lime, never taking his eyes off the stripper.

The stripper then slides down the pole, both hands above his head, the song coming to an end. He ends the song by swinging round the pole once, seemingly too elegant for a man and then kisses the pole with a wink. The wink is aimed straight at Levi and he doesn’t move a muscle as the lights dim. He hears the other men in the club asking for a lap dance and his jaw clenches in annoyance. He doesn’t even look at Hanji or Erwin as he stands and walks towards the back rooms, he nods to Mobilt who is guarding the door with finesse and he lets him through.

There are four doors, four strippers, makes sense. Levi goes with gut feeling and heads for the farthest door down the cream carpeted, black walled corridor. He sees the name ‘Hunter’ on the door, carved in gold plate. He knocks 3 times and the door is swung open to show the young man he has been waiting to see all night, still shirtless and in ripped tights. 

Eren grabs Levi and pulls him into the room, locking the door behind them. Eren kisses Levi fiercely, letting his tongue thread through his lips to tangle with the older man’s. Levi groans into the passion filled kiss and slams Eren against the door. Eren moans as Levi hitches Eren’s legs up to wrap around his hips, his hands tearing more holes into the tights. Levi lets Eren breathe as he kisses down his neck roughly, causing Eren to clutch tightly at his hair.

“Damn you look good in a suit,” Eren pants out and tugs Levi back up to his lips, his hands messing up the slicked back styled hair. They kiss until they’re both out of breath, Eren tries to rut against Levi but the older keeps his distance.

Old memories flash behind Levi’s eyes as he looks at Eren’s panting face and he puts Eren back on the ground, stepping away. He leans back against the wall opposite Eren and crosses his arms.

“I found you,” Levi says as if to himself, banging his head lightly on the wall behind him. Eren frowns at Levi’s sudden change in demeanour. Eren tries to take a step forward but Levi shakes his head.

“Don’t. I need to know what’s going on and why you’re doing this now.” Levi watches as Eren crumbles slightly, his eyes shining with hurt before its gone, replaced by his trademark smirk.

“Ah, you know how it is boss-man, having a powerful ally in the Underground is important if you want to survive.” Eren walks past Levi to get changed, his body language becoming closed.

Levi gets out another cigar, knowing Eren always hated it when he smoked. He puts it between his lips but doesn’t yet light it as he watches the younger man change into the clothes that Levi let him have yesterday. If he truly hated the man he would’ve burned them.

Levi turns to leave, deciding today is not the day to confront the younger man about everything. As he opens the door to leave, he feels a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist and he jumps slightly at the unexpected contact.

“Don’t smoke,” he hears Eren mumble against his neck and he feels himself smile softly.

“Figure out where your head is at, brat, then come find me. You know where I live.” Levi unwraps Eren’s arms from his waist and walks out the door. 

“Rivaille.”

Levi stops his movements but doesn’t turn around.

“I thought you were dead,” Eren whispers, his voice broken.

“So, is this revenge?” Levi murmurs, his chest starting to hurt.

“No… I just…” 

Levi turns back around then, his eyes narrowing at the younger man hanging his head.

“Just what?” Levi whispers as he steps closer. He sees Eren clench his jaw and whip his head up, his eyes full of anger and desire.

“I just want you to fuck me.”


	4. Don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the tardiness of this chapter but hopefully I will have made it up to you guys by including quiiitttee a bit of smut! Also I have a new beta reader so I hope you guys see my improvement! Enjoy! <3

Levi looks at the assassin in disbelief and feels his jaw clench tightly in anger. 

“Grow the fuck up, brat. Don’t think you can waltz back into my life after 9 years and expect it all to just go away with my dick being shoved inside you.” 

Eren swallows, his throat tight and constricted, his eyes never leaving the raven’s now cold ones.

“You’re the one who disappeared without any explanation!” Eren growls and pushes himself to be chest to chest with the older man. Levi stands his ground, looking up slightly at Eren’s fierce eyes.

“I always told you I wouldn’t be around for long,” Levi reminds the other, cursing himself for the way he has reacted to the man so far. 

Eren shakes his head at Levi, his eyes full of hurt.

“God, I forgot how much of an asshole you were.” Eren steps back then and turns to lock up his dressing room. He feels Levi’s presence still not backing up so he clenches his jaw in anger.

“Look, I got you out of prison and got rid of one of the pests that was bugging you. I owed you back from 9 years ago, we’re done,” Eren hisses through gritted teeth. Levi feels his eye twitch in anger and his body moves without much thought. 

He spins the younger man around and grabs him swiftly by the neck to bring him down to his level.

“Alright, Jaeger, we’re going to do it your way,” Levi spits out harshly. Eren doesn’t move except to bite his lip softly in sudden, dangerous arousal, his anger fading slightly. Levi raises an eyebrow at the younger man’s reaction, he sees the darkness of arousal seep into Eren’s eyes again. 

Everything this man does to Levi hits every nerve of his body, making his body alight with something he hasn’t felt in a while. It makes him want to fuck the brat until he breaks but then also kiss every bruise he makes afterwards.

Levi doesn’t say a word as he lets go of Eren’s neck to clasp his hand around the younger man’s wrist and pull them both down the corridor.  
He sees Eren pull up his hood to hide his face and Levi picks up his speed. 

After they leave the loud building, Levi pulls them to the alleyway beside the building. Levi pushes the younger man against the wall and breathes into his ear to hide both their faces from the public eye. 

“My place or yours?”

“Mine, we’ll be safer there,” Eren whispers back, with a nip at the older man’s earlobe to keep mood going. Levi replies with a sharp nod and they both start running in the direction of Eren’s motorbike which is round the back of the strip club. 

~

As soon as the two men reach Eren’s apartment, Levi traps Eren up against his condo door and starts sucking sharply at Eren’s neck. Eren bites at his lip to keep him from moaning demands at Levi to hurry as he did not want this to end so quickly. Eren tugs softly at Levi’s dark hair to pull him upwards, to his lips. Levi senses the change in pace and kisses Eren lazily, almost sleepily. Eren leads Levi into his apartment while still kissing him lightly. 

Levi is confused as to why there was a sudden change in Eren’s attitude but he ignores that and deepens the kiss further, his tongue sliding against Eren’s in languid strokes. 

Eren nearly gasps at the gentleness Levi is showing him, his arms wrapping around Levi’s shoulders while Levi’s hands rub at Eren’s hips. Eren moves his hands slowly down Levi’s neck to his tie where his fingers nimbly start to undo the perfect knot. Levi starts to push his hands up Eren’s back, letting Eren lead. Eren continues to undress Levi as the raven has made no objections. Eren breaks away from the kiss by pulling softly at Levi’s bottom lip and finishes opening Levi’s white shirt and dark grey waist coat before linking their hands together.

Levi follows Eren into his bedroom, the room clean and in a way empty, as if it was only used for a place to sleep. Levi feels a sharp pain in his chest at the lack of emotion the room has, much like his own bedroom. He never wanted this life for Eren.

Eren lets go of his hands then and walks to the king sized bed, while taking off Levi’s hoodie slowly, exposing his tanned, slim back to Levi. Levi takes off his waistcoat and drapes it on the back on the armchair near Eren’s desk, his sliver laptop sitting neatly on top of the pale oak. He places his white shirt neatly on top of it before turning back to Eren who is now on the edge of the bed, his legs open, his jeans undone loosely. Levi walks towards him, undoing his own belt and suit pants. Eren slides himself up the bed, subconsciously licking his suddenly dry lips.

Levi takes in a deep breath at Eren’s obvious arousal.

“Take everything off and turn over for me, Eren,” Levi commands and watches Eren raise an eyebrow at the older man before doing as he asks. Eren is not used to being submissive during sex but he feels a sudden thrill overthrow him when Levi tells him what to do, his cock hardening more at the rough sound of Levi’s voice. 

With his jeans off, fortunately going commando, Eren turns over and sticks out his ass, his hands and knees supporting him. 

Levi leans over Eren and kisses the shell of his right ear softly.

“Thank you,” he whispers before the warmth of Levi’s body disappears and Eren’s eyes are suddenly cloaked in darkness, it’s Levi’s tie from earlier. Levi tightens it efficiently before pressing his hands into Eren’s ass, kneading it softly. He smirks at Eren’s soft moan and leans forward so that his breath hits Eren’s puckered hole. He feels Eren freeze up before Levi circles Eren’s hole with his tongue, causing Eren to clutch at the sheets, his cock now fully erect.

Eren gasps when Levi reaches around Eren’s thigh to stroke his cock languidly. He feels Levi smirk against his ass and he breathes out deeply in response, ending the breath with a moan.

Levi starts to teasingly lick Eren lightly, using the same light touch on Eren’s cock. Eren bites at his lip harshly as he stops himself from begging the older man. He’s not one to beg. Eren near growls at himself because he’s let the mafia boss not only blindfold him but put him a bitch position. His thoughts change when Levi suddenly changes his pace, his tongue now roughly fucking his hole. 

Eren grips at the sheets even tighter, the sensations making Eren’s reactions go haywire. The younger man can’t wait to have Levi’s cock inside him if this is what his tongue can do. 

Suddenly Eren feels a sharp, stinging pain just under where Levi’s tongue is and it makes him raise his head to gasp. Levi rubs the spot gently before slapping the other side a moment later, making Eren’s cock leak pre-come. Eren isn’t sure whether he likes it or not, as he is not used to being this vulnerable. He’s about to tell Levi to stop when he suddenly no longer feels Levi’s tongue, his whine in protest turns into a choked moan as Levi slaps closer to his hole. 

After three more slaps Eren is shaking with a need to come but not getting the satisfaction as Levi is no longer touching his cock. He tries to push himself upwards but Levi growls softly and slaps Eren harder, he scratches at the sheets like a cat in heat and pushes his ass into Levi’s hips. Levi gently rubs the now red raw cheeks, hearing Eren moan softly. 

“Rivaille.”

“Hmm?” Levi murmurs next to Eren’s ear, kissing the top of it lightly.

“Let me see you… please,” Eren breathes out, his voice hoarse and thick with lust. Levi raises his eyebrow at the young man’s request as he thought that he wouldn’t want to do it that way. He obeys Eren’s request and takes off the blindfold slowly, the material sliding against Eren’s skin lightly. 

Eren turns onto his back and lightly grabs Levi by the neck and kiss him softly, his legs coming up to wrap around Levi’s waist, loosely. Levi deepens the kiss, not sure how to handle Eren when he’s like this.

Eren then maneuvers them so that Eren is sitting on the older man’s lap, both of them upright. They both rock gently against each other, their tongues dancing. Eren moans softly as he pulls away and Levi sucks on his bottom lip, unhappy about Eren leaning away.

“I’m going to get your pants dirty,” Eren chuckles softly and breaks away from Levi’s hold. Levi catches his wrist lightly and ghosts his lips over Eren’s. “Then take them off for me,” Levi murmurs, his gaze never leaving Eren’s. 

Eren doesn’t reply as he pushes Levi onto his back, swiftly undoing the older man’s suit pants and pulls off his boxers and pants in the same action, chucking them behind him on the floor.

He looks over Levi’s body as he crawls back up to meet the older man’s lips again, reveling in the skin on skin contact. Levi’s hands immediately go to Eren’s ass, massaging and pulling at it as Eren grinds their cocks together in a slow rhythm. Eren moans at the hard pressure on his ass and grips at Levi’s hair to pull him back so he can suck on the strong neck, finding the need to claim Levi as his. 

Levi feels Eren bite down on his neck and his hands grip tighter on the younger man’s ass, his nails making marks. Eren lets out a muffled gasp at the sharp sensation and breaks away to smirk at the dangerous man before him.

“You really love my ass don’t you, boss-man?”

Levi chuckles and draws Eren closer to him by his ass so that his is now rubbing against Eren’s hole teasingly. He kisses Eren’s jaw and thrusts upwards, awarding him with another surprised gasp from Eren.

“You have no idea, brat.” Levi then surges forward and sucks on one of Eren’s nipples, flicking the tip of his tongue roughly against the nub of it.

“Ah! No… don’t… stop with the foreplay and just fuck me!” Eren whines and grinds his now very warm ass more on Levi’s cock, emphasizing his point. Levi smiles slightly at the desperation that Eren is showing and reaches into Eren’s top draw, grabbing a lube and a condom. Levi covers his fingers in lube and pushes two fingers at once into Eren after starting on his other nipple. Eren flinches and groans at the stinging pain that only lasts a few seconds before Levi pushes his fingers in further, rubbing slowly. Eren hisses at Levi’s biting to his chest and grips onto his dark hair, debating whether to pull him closer or push him away.

Eren decides he needs Levi’s lips again and pulls the older man up roughly to meet Eren’s teasing tongue that flicks across Levi’s bottom lip. Levi opens his mouth without question and as their tongues flick against each other, Levi keeps up the same rhythm with his fingers; slow and calculated. Eren’s moans are swallowed by Levi’s mouth as the raven slips in a third finger, stretching Eren out languidly. 

Suddenly, Levi breaks away from Eren’s lips to bite down on the younger man’s neck while thrusting his fingers deeper, causing Eren to gasp and whine under his breath as he rocks against Levi’s fingers.

Eren bites his lip as he needs more stimulation, Levi’s teasing slowly killing him and he feels his abdomen burn with heat and it aches for some sort of release. Eren feels Levi smirk against his neck as Eren lets out another restricted moan. 

Eren tuts under his breath and removes Levi’s fingers from his ass, grabbing the lube and condom with the other hand. He doesn’t give the older man chance to speak before he is slicking Levi’s covered cock up with lube. 

Eren keeps his eyes locked on Levi’s as he sinks onto his cock, his mouth opening slightly at the intrusion, his eyes becoming more dazed. Then, he slowly starts to move in circles and only slightly up and down on Levi’s cock, his hands using Levi’s torso as support. Levi keeps his hands on Eren’s hips, massaging them. Eren notes that Levi’s breath has quickened, bringing a triumphant smirk to the younger man’s face and he pushes himself up suddenly to bottom out, making Levi grunt and grip onto Eren’s ass tightly. 

Eren then quickens the pace, causing Levi’s cock to hit his prostate quicker each time, making him croon and whine in the same breath. The bed starts to creak in time with Eren’s movements and Eren moves his hands quickly from Levi’s body to the headboard so that he doesn’t hurt the older man. 

Levi growls through gritted teeth, not being able to let Eren have full control as he starts to thrusts roughly into the younger man. Eren chokes on a loud moan at Levi’s thrusts and moves vigorously in time with him.

“Levi-!” Eren calls out as Levi slams into him and starts to jack the brat off, causing Eren to falter in his movements. 

“Levi, not at the same time!” Eren’s hands fall from the headboard and grab Levi’s wrists to pin them above him, needing to slow the pace down. Levi raises an eyebrow at Eren trying to slow down their movements and smirks as he shifts and thrusts into Eren’s prostate again and again, never missing. 

“LEVI! Wait!” Eren shouts as he pants, his moans becoming one with his breathing, the earlier spanking making his ass more sensitive. As Levi hits his prostate perfectly once again he gives up his plan and lets go of Levi’s hand to bring them back to the headboard. His knuckles turn white as he bounces off Levi’s cock, the sound of their skin slapping against each other and loud grunts and moans fill the room. 

“God, I wish you were bare,” Eren moans as he hears a loud creak in the headboard after a particularly hard thrust from Levi. Levi grips at Eren’s cock again and his other hand grabs Eren’s hip, fighting for control. 

“Next time, brat. When I know you’re clean.” Levi winks and then wraps an arm around the younger man forcefully to push Eren beneath him. Eren yelps at the action but it suddenly turns into a gasp as Levi pushes Eren’s thighs so that they meet his chest and it makes his thrusts deeper.

Eren becomes flustered and so he grips the sheets beneath him tightly as Levi pounds harder into him, the bed weeping in protest. The younger man is usually in charge when he fucks, dominant in being both the fucker and the fuckee. The new change is hard for Eren to contemplate, especially when he is feeling exquisite pleasure he hasn’t felt in a long time. He locks eyes with the older man and finds the strength through the movements to grab at the dark, now ruffled hair, to pull the silver orbs closer. 

Levi, surprising himself, slows down his movements so that he still hits Eren’s prostate but in a teasingly slow way as he kisses him, the plump lips opening up immediately to let Levi explore. Levi then just simply enjoys kissing the slightly swollen lips of the multi colored eyed vixen and surprises him by speeding up his movements once again. 

He feels Eren moan against his lips and the assassin spreads his knees wide so that he can push his hands through the raven’s hair as he makes the kisses more desperate, matching the thrusts. 

“Levi—!” Eren tightens his grip on Levi’s hair as the pace becomes too much for Eren to comprehend.

Levi goes for where Eren’s neck meets his shoulder and bites into the grove there as he does one last hard thrust, causing them both to see stars. Eren comes hard and fast, clenching around Levi’s cock which makes the older man groan into Eren’s neck as he comes, thrusting slowly as they both come down from their orgasms. 

“Rivaille…” Eren whispers as he grips onto Levi tightly, leaving nail marks in the raven’s shoulders. Levi lifts his head from Eren’s neck to meet the brat’s blissful eyes and he strokes the soft skin of the assassin’s cheek, nearly smiling at the way Eren leans into the touch. He takes a deep breath before pushing himself away from the dangerous, beautiful beast underneath him. 

Eren is about to protest at Levi’s actions but Levi interrupts him. 

“Where is the shower? We both need to clean up.” Levi clicks his tongue and Eren closes his mouth and points to the door opposite the bed on the other side of the room. Levi nods and picks up the younger man easily, even when he yelps in surprise at the sudden gesture. Levi takes them both to the bathroom and makes sure Eren is washed clean enough to reach his standards. He doesn’t say a word to the Eren as he does so, not even when he dries him and carefully places him back into bed. 

He makes sure Eren is okay before going to shower himself, scrubbing every surface of his body clean, only just noticing that the bathroom is mostly made of marble, apart from the upper cupboards which are made out of oak. The Underground is, of course, less clean than the city above but Levi is still pleased that Eren hasn’t grown up to be a slob. 

Levi emerges from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another round his neck as he uses it to dry his hair lazily. Eren pushes himself up, now wearing a baggy white t-shirt and leans on his knees as he smiles cheekily at Levi.

“That look seems familiar…” Eren murmurs as he bites his lip lightly and Levi rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Settle down. If I wanted to take you more tonight I wouldn’t have showered.” Levi takes off the towels and picks up his grey sweats that Eren was wearing earlier. He slips them on before looking to Eren again to see a frown upon the younger man’s face. 

“So you’re saying you’re don’t want me more than once?” Hurt is evident in the usual smooth voice of the assassin. Levi raises an eyebrow at the question and sits on the edge of the bed, never looking away from the confused brat.

“It’s been a long day, Eren. I said ‘tonight’ did I not?” Levi sighs and then furrows his own brows as he remembers what the younger man said earlier on in the night. 

“And anyway aren’t you the one who just wanted a fuck?” Levi stands slowly at his own question as he sees the color go from Eren’s face. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Eren presses his lips into a hard line and Levi pushes his hair back roughly and he lets out a harsh breath, realizing what he’s done. 

“What did you want to actually want from me then, Eren? Love? A relationship? A sudden clarity for your revenge?” Levi asks quietly, his words cutting into Eren. 

“No! I never wanted revenge! I just… I just wanted…” Eren looks away and gulps dryly, his palms suddenly becoming sweaty. 

“What?” Levi murmurs as he sits down again, trying to make the younger man look at him once again. Eren grits his teeth and glares at the mafia boss and Levi takes in the defiant look with glee. 

“I just wanted you. That’s it. That’s all I ever wanted since you left to be a solider without telling me I just wanted you back, even if it was to tell me I was still shit at punching or hearing you yell at me for not cleaning the clubs bathroom properly. I know you had to go but I just wanted something, anything, even if it was just a hug or a simple goodbye or a note so I had something to hold onto if I found out that you were dead!” 

Eren didn’t feel the tears roll down his cheeks until Levi was wiping them away with his thumbs before looking Eren in the eyes, his emotions unreadable. 

“I didn’t want this for you and I still don’t, you’re young Eren you can turn this around.” Levi pats him on Eren’s head, instead of it feeling comforting like usual the hand feels cold and closed off. Levi, again, turns to leave and Eren feels the anger start to rise. Eren takes a deep breath before grabbing Levi and hitting a point in his neck that makes the older man go limp, his eyes shutting close. 

“Sorry, Ackerman, you aren’t escaping me yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post new chapter soon, hope you all are having a good day ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I feed on kudos and comments! Hit that kudos button if you have enjoyed this! ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ  
> I love comments from everyone too! To see what kinks you guys want to see in this fic or what kind moments you want ;)  
> 


End file.
